Because Of Dance, I Like You
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: Luhan, Yeojya manis berumur 16 tahun. Pintar menari dan menyanyi. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, ternyata, Ia menyukai Sehun. EXO. HUNHAN. GS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHAP 7 UPDATE! WARNING : GAJE, OOC, OC, ANEH, GILA, GS!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Kisah Luhan & Cintanya

(Repost) Because Of Dance, I Like You

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi (Jung) Luhan, And other

Genre : Romantic, AU, Humor -sedikit-

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Warning : Garing, Gaje, EYD gak bener, Alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, GS, OC, OOC, dll

* * *

Luhan membereskan semua barang-barang di meja belajarnya. Ia sudah merasa ngantuk. Matanya ingin segera tertutup. Setelah selesai, Luhan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju ranjangnya, dan segera tidur.

03.30 AM

Luhan terbangun akibat suara sebuah benda –atau, seseorang yang terjatuh. _'Aish, shit! Menggangu tidurku saja.'_ Runtuk Luhan. Iapun bangun dan menuju keluar. Sampai disana –diruang tamu tepatnya-, Ternyata, yang jatuh adalah Kakaknya –eonnienya, yang sedang membawa barang-barang banyak. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Eonnie." Eonnienya nyengir

"Ehehehe~ mian kalau menggangu tidurmu, Luhan-ah. Kau tidur saja lagi," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Aniyo, Jungsoo Eonnie, nanti Eonnie jatuh lagi. Lebih baik aku bantu."

"Tidak usah, Luhan-ah." Tolak Jungsoo –eonnienya-, "Kau tau sekarang pukul berapa?" Luhan menggeleng

"Memangnya, sekarang pukul berapa?" Tanya Luhan, Jungsoo menjawab, "Emm, pukul setengah empat pagi." Luhan tersentak kaget

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Jungsoo menatapnya bingung, lalu bertanya, "Wae geurae, Luhan?"

"Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini! Pukul 4!" Jungsoo mendengus kesal, dia kira, ada apa-apa dengan Luhan disekolahnya. Ternyata, Luhan berangkat pagi.

Jungsoo dengan santai menjawab, "Ya sudah sana, lebih baik kau man-" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Luhan sudah lari kekamarnya. Jungsoo mendecak sebal, "Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!"

* * *

Luhan sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia menuju dapur dan menemukan Ummanya sedang memasak. Luhan menyapa Ummanya,

"Umma~ masak apa?" Tanya Luhan. Jaejoong –sang umma- menoleh kearah Luhan,

"Bulgogi, nasi goreng kimchi, dan bibimbap." Jawab Jaejoong. Namun, ia sedikit heran dengan penampilan Luhan yang sudah rapi, Jaejoongpun bertanya, "Loh, tumben sudah rapi?"

Luhan menjawab, "Iya, Umma, hari ini aku masuk pagi. Ada kelas pagi." Sementara Jaejoong ber-'oh'-ria.

Jaejoong mengganguk, "Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu makan dulu. Nasi goreng kimchi sudah matang."

"Arra, Umma~" Luhan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Luhan mengambil nasi goreng kimchi miliknya dan mulai memakannya.

Tak terasa, sudah pukul 03.43. Luhan mempercepat makannya. Tak lama kemudian ia selesai. Luhan meminum susunya dan berpamitan kepada Ummanya,

"Jae umma, aku berangkat dulu, ne." Ujar Luhan. Jaejoong mengganguk, "Ne, hati-hati dijalan."

Luhan menyambar tasnya dan menuju keluar. Saat menuju keluar Luhan bertemu Yunho, appanya.

"Luhan, pagi sekali kamu berangkat." Kata Yunho

"Iya, appa, aku ada kelas pagi." Ujar Luhan sambil memakai sepatunya. Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho ber-'oh'-ria.

"Ya sudah, appa. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jungsoo eonnie. Annyeong appa!"

* * *

Luhan berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Namun setelah melirik jam tangannya. Ia langsung berlari kencang, karena sudah pukul 03.49. Nafas Luhan mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ia menghentikan 'acara' larinya sebentar. Lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

Luhan sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Memang masih sepi sekali. Tapi, sebenarnya di kelas manapun pasti ramai. Luhanpun berjalan menuju kelas paginya, yaitu, Kelas dance. Luhan memang menggemari dance sejak kecil. Suaranya juga bagus. Dia bahkan mengikuti lomba menyanyi internasional.

Luhan membuka pintu kelas dance. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke pintu, salah satu Yeojya disana menyapanya, "Joheun achimieyo, Luhan."

"Pagi juga, Lay-ah." Sapa Luhan balik pada Lay

"Ni Hao Ma?" Tanya Lay, Luhan menjawab, "I'm Fine, Lay." Lay mengganguk

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Luhan mengganguk. "Eh, aku lupa. Wait!" Semua orang menoleh kepadanya

"Ada pengumuman." Semua orang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Apa?'

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru." Jelas Lay, "Dia anak kelas XI B. dia adalah namja populer disini. Kalian tau kan siapa?" Semua orang disana mengganguk –minus Luhan-

"Emm, memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Astaga, kau tidak tau Lu?" Luhan menggeleng, "Dia Oh Sehun."

"MWO?!" Semua orang disana menutup telinga, "A-apa? Oh Sehun?" Lay menggangguk

'_Aish~ ini bisa gawat! Haneunim tolong aku~!' _Batin Luhan

"Memangnya kenapa, Lu?" Luhan gelagapan, "Ah~ a-aniyo, ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Lay."

"Jangan-jangan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau **Suka **Sehun, ya?"

PLETAK

"Ani! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Bantah Luhan

"Liar~"

"Aniyo! Aku bilang tidak, Lay." Bantah Luhan lagi, "Kalau kau terus begitu, aku akan mengadukannya pada Chen." Lay frezee ditempat, dan seketika teriak

"ANIYO! JANGAN CHEN!" Luhan dan semua orang yang ada disitu menutup telinga mereka lagi.

Salah satu Yeojya disana berkata, "Ckckckckck, kalian berdua sama saja." Yeojya itu mendengus kesal,

"Diam kau, Jiji."

Yeojya yang dipanggil Jiji itu protes, "Hei! Namaku Jikyu, bukan Jiji!"

"Mau namamu Hyunji kek, Hyunbin kek, Anyoung kek. aku tidak peduli!"

Dan, seterusnya, dikelas Dance itu sangatlah ribut, dan berisik..

* * *

Seorang namja bersurai madu dan juga tinggi berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Eum~ masih sepi." Gumamnya

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. bulu kuduk namja itu berdiri seketika. ia memberanikan menoleh kebelakang. dan,,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!~" Namja itu lari tunggang langgang. sementara orang yang menepuk pundaknya memasang wajah 'poker face'

"Apa salahku? memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Gumam orang itu

* * *

Back to Dance Classroom

Lay, Luhan, dan Jikyu masih perang mulut. Semua orang disana menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka sudah tau bila Lay, Luhan, dan Jikyu sering bertengkar. Apalagi jika ditambah Kai -ketua disana-. Tapi, yang sering bertengkar adalah Luhan dan Kai. Jadilah mereka dijuluki 'Trouble Maker'. Namun, pintu ruangan Dance dibuka oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah anak baru di kelas Dance. Semua orang menoleh. Luhan yang melihat anak baru itu langsung gugup. Jujur, Luhan memang sebenarnya,

**Menyukai** Sehun yang notabenenya akan sekelas dengannya.

Luhan tidak ada orang yang mau tau. Jadi, ia selalu bilang 'tidak' kepada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Semua orang disana langsung berbaris. Lalu mereka memperkenalkan diri kepada Sehun. Salah satu dari mereka mengajak Sehun masuk

"Sehun, kajja masuk." Ajak Yeojya itu. Sehun mengganguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Sang ketua -Kai- menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian." Suruh Kai. Semuanya mengganguk. Kaipun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Annyeong, Sehun. Naneun Kai imnida."

"Ahreum imnida."

"Jikyu imnida."

"Lay imnida. Aku dari China. Tepatnya, Changsa."

Saat giliran Luhan, ia gugup -bahkan bukan gugup lagi. Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk menjadi seperti yang lain, biasa saja, "Annyeong, Sehun. Naneun Jung Luhan imnida. Nice to meet you~" Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Luhan. Kali ini, Jantung Luhan berdegup sangat cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan senyuman Sehun. Sehun menyadari wajah Luhan memerah, air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi khawatir. Lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya,

"Luhan-ah, kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun

Dengan terbata-bata Luhan menjawab, "A-aniyo, Sehun."

Lay merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Luhan. Sepertinya perkataannya tadi benar. Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Lay menyeringai, _'Kena kau, Lu. Aku tau kau menyukainya~'_

TBC

* * *

Annyeong~

Hye balik lagi~~

Apa kabar semua?

FF ini Hye post lagi karena kemarin kehapus -dengan tidak sengaja- :'(

Dan, Author EarthTeleport akhirnya nggak hiatus lagi, Yeayy!

Oogoe Diamond udah aku update. dan, mian kalo kependekan~

Nggak banyak deh, reviewnya aja, ya. inget, NO SILENT READERS!

With Love,

HyeJi423

P.S : Huwaaa~ EXO kapan Comeback~~! Kai sumpah lo imut gilaaa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Dance!

Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 2)

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi (Jung) Luhan, And other

Genre : Romantic, AU, Humor

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Warning : Garing, Gaje, EYD gak bener, Alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, GS, OC, OOC, bahasa campur, dll

* * *

_Sebelumnya…_

_Saat giliran Luhan, ia gugup -bahkan bukan gugup lagi. Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk menjadi seperti yang lain, biasa saja, "Annyeong, Sehun. Naneun Jung Luhan imnida. Nice to meet you~" Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Luhan. Kali ini, Jantung Luhan berdegup sangat cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan senyuman Sehun. Sehun menyadari wajah Luhan memerah, air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi khawatir. Lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya,_

_"Luhan-ah, kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun_

_Dengan terbata-bata Luhan menjawab, "A-aniyo, Sehun."_

_Lay merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Luhan. Sepertinya perkataannya tadi benar. Luhan menyukai Sehun._

_Lay menyeringai,__'Kena kau, Lu. Aku tau kau menyukainya~'_

-Because Of Dance, I Like You-

"Ehm~, oke, latihan hari ini kita mulai." Ujar Kai, Semuanya menoleh. Kai lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi, hari ini kita akan mengadakan dance idol grup untuk Yeojya." Para Yeojya memekik girang,

"Jinjja, Kai? Huwaaa~ aku sudah menginginkannya sejak dulu!" Girang Jikyu, Kai menjawab, "Ne, benar."

"Oke, silahkan ganti baju kalian dengan seragam yang ada dikamar sana." Kata Kai

Para Yeojya menggangguk dan menjawab dengan serempak, "Ne!"

Kali ini, Para namja menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung. Kai pun menjelaskan, "Kita akan menonton hari ini." Kai menyeringai. Yunho menjitaknya, "Jangan mesum." Kai meringis dengan tatapan 'Appo-hyung'. Namun, Yunho mencuekinya. Kai cemberut. Sontak semua orang –minus Yeojya- disana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun menahan tawanya, "Pfft, ketua, kau tidak pantas jika cemberut seperti itu." Kai makin cemberut. Dan saat itu semua Luhan, Lay, Jikyu, dan Zia baru saja keluar dari kamar –atau lebih tepatnya ruang untuk menggat baju. Tawa mereka meledak seketika. Kai mengentikan 'acara' cemberutnya dan mendengus kesal, "Kalian semua menyebalkan!". Lay dan Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Hei, tadi kita akan mengadakan dance idol grup, 'kan? Kenapa jadi begini?" Tanya Zia. Yunho menjawab, "Kai yang mulai duluan. Dia mesum sekali!"

"Yak! Aku tidak mesum!" Bantah Kai. Key –salah satu namja disana- akhirnya dengan rela membuka suaranya yang kencang nan cempreng itu *plak*

"BERHENTI!" Yunho dan Kai menghentikan aksinya karena takut akan 'Umma' mereka.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Luhan membuka suaranya, "Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Semuanya menoleh kearah Luhan. Kai menggangguk, "Ne, kajja!"

Key, Minho, Taemin, Kai, Yunho, dan Jiyong memeriksa sound system. Sementara namja lain menata tiang mic *apasih namanya Hye gak tau* dan juga tentu micnya. Para Yeojya menghafalkan sedikit gerakan.

Key, Minho, Taemin, Kai, Yunho, dan Jiyong..

"Tes, tes, JUKGO, JUGIGO SSAUGO OECHIGO, IGEON JEONJAENGI ANIYA~!"

PLETAK

"Yang bener, woy." Kata Yunho. Kai meringis, "Woles hyung, woles. Sorry, lagi kepengen nge-scream, hehe." Kai nyengir. Yunho mengurut dadanya, _'Yang waras ngalah, yang waras ngalah..'_

Kali ini, Yaneo –yeojya disana- melempari mereka dengan panci *loh?* dan sapu, "WOY! BURUAN! JADI KAGAK SIH?!"

"Woles, Noona, woles." BLETAK, Kai dilemparin sapu lagi, "Elu lagi nih satu. Woles woles aja. Udah sono buruan." 'Weleh, si Yaneo noona marah. Gue takut dimakan. Mendingan gue diem.'

"Iya, iya, Noona."

* * *

Setelah semuanya rapi, para Yeojya menempati tempat mereka masing-masing. Dari urutannya : Luhan menjadi center, Lay dan Zia barisan kedua, Ahreum, Yaneo, dan Jikyu barisan ketiga, Minkyung, Yoomi, Miku, dan Lily barisan keempat, Mina, Minhyun, Sunmi, Hyuna dan Sunye barisan kelima, Minseok, Liu, Soojin, Seoyu, Kyuna, dan Minyoung barisan terakhir. Dan sisanya menempati barisan paling belakang yang mendapat 1 mic untuk berdua.

"Siap?" Tanya Kai

"Ne!" Kai memutar instrumental dari lagu salah satu idol grup terkenal di Jepang, AKB48-Heavy Rotation. Para Yeojya disana mulai menyanyi dan menari

1! 2! 3! 4!

I WANT YOU!  
I NEED YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
atama no naka  
gangan natteru MUSIC  
HEAVY ROTATION

POPCORN ga hajikeru yoo ni  
'suki' toyuu moji ga odoru  
kao ya koeo omou dake de  
ite mo tatte mo irarenai  
konna kimochi ni narerutte  
boku wa tsuite iru ne

I WANT YOU!  
I NEED YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
kimi ni ae te  
dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HIGH TENSIONI WANT YOU!  
I NEED YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
HEART no oku  
janjan afureru itoshi sa ga  
hebii rooteeshonhito

wa dare mo isshou no uchi  
nan kai aiseru no darou  
tatta ichido wasurerarenai  
koi ga deki tara manzoku sa  
sonna tokimeki wo kanji te  
hana wa hokorobu no kana ?

I FEEL YOU!  
I TOUCH YOU!  
I HOLD YOU!  
yume no naka de  
dandan ookiku natte yuku  
boku no IMAGINATION

I FEEL YOU!  
I TOUCH YOU!  
I HOLD YOU!  
kono omoi wo  
binbin tsutaette hoshii kara  
HEAVY ROTATION

itsumo kii te ta  
Favorite Song  
ano kyoku no you ni  
zutto kurikaeshite ni-juu-yon jikan  
kimi dake REQUEST chuu~

I WANT YOU!  
I NEED YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
kimi ni ae te  
dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HIGH TENSIONI

WANT YOU!  
I NEED YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
HEART no oku janjan afureru itoshi sa ga  
HEAVY ROTATION

Heavy, Rotation~

Luhan tersenyum saat lagu berakhir. Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan. Kai bertanya, "Mau lagu apa lagi?"

Dengan serempak mereka menjawab, "EVERYDAY KACHUUSA!" Kai mengganguk dan memutar instrumental Everyday, Kachuusa milik AKB48. mereka menyingkirkan tiang mic dan memakai micnya saja. Mereka mengatur barisan dan mulai menari.

* * *

Setelah lagu berakhir, Luhan berjalan ke kursi yang ada didekatnya. Luhan sedikit terpeleset, namun, ada seseorang yang menahannya, ternyata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati, Luhan-ah." Sehun memperingatkan

"I-iya, Sehun-ya. Gomawo~" Ujar Luhan

"Ekhem~" Seseorang berdehem membuat dua orang itu menoleh, "Sepertinya, kalian saling suka, ne? Kalian serasi sekali."

"L-lay-"

"Aku tau kau menyukainya."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Ketika Semua Menggila

Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 3)

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi (Jung) Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romanti, AU, Humor

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T a.k.a Teens

Warning : Garing, Gaje, EYD gak bener, Alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, GS, OC, OOC, bahasa campur, typo, dll

* * *

_Sebelumnya…_

_Setelah lagu berakhir, Luhan berjalan ke kursi yang ada didekatnya. Luhan sedikit terpeleset, namun, ada seseorang yang menahannya, ternyata…_

"_Hati-hati, Luhan-ah." Sehun memperingatkan_

"_I-iya, Sehun-ya. Gomawo~" Ujar Luhan_

"_Ekhem~" Seseorang berdehem membuat dua orang itu menoleh, "Sepertinya, kalian saling suka, ne? Kalian serasi sekali."_

"_L-lay-"_

"_Aku tau kau menyukainya."_

-Because Of Dance, I Like You-

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, Lay." Kata Luhan. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, ani. Tidak usah, Lu." Nafas Luhan tercekat, "Aku sudah tau bahwa kau me- hmmpphh.." Luhan membekap mulut Lay. Lalu ia menatap tajam Lay dengan arti 'diam-atau-chen-akan-musnah'. Lay mengganguk. Luhan melepaskan bekapannya, "Bagus,"

Lay menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak mungkin, "Woles kali, Lu. Aku kehabisan nafas, nih."

"Lebay." Kata Luhan cuek. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruangan untuk ganti baju. Kebetulan didalam sana ada kamar yang dilengkapi dengan AC dan penghangat ruangan. Kai yang didekatnya bertanya, "Mau kemana, Lu?" Luhan menoleh kearah Kai, "Istirahat. Aku lelah." Kai mengganguk, "Arraseo. Istirahatlah, Lu." Luhan melanjutkan berjalan. Sampai didalam kamar itu, Luhan menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur king size. Ia terus memikirkan semua tentang Sehun,

'_Sehun-ya, kau tidak tau kalau aku menyukaimu, 'kan? Pasti kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku ini hanya gadis biasa. Aku tidak pintar dan juga tidak cantik. Masih banyak Yeojya lain diluar sana. Ada Nayoung yang pintar, ada Nami yang berbody langsing, ada Kyuna yang jago masak. Sedangkan aku.. hanyalah sampah bagimu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongku tadi. Biarkan saja aku jatuh. Aku tidak peduli.'_ Batin Luhan. Ia menghela nafasnya, _'Aku bagaikan Yeojya tidak berguna. Mengatakan kata 'suka' saja tidak terlaksana. Aku memang bodoh.'_. Luhan mendengar instrumental 'Oogoe Diamond'. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. _'mungkin yang lain..'_ Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Ternyata benar, para Yeojya sedang menyanyikan lagu 'Oogoe Diamond' milik AKB48. Luhan mencari micnya. Setelah ketemu. Ia segera masuk kebarisan dan menyanyi 'Oogoe Diamond'. Ia tepat disebelah Yaneo dan Seoyu. Yaneo menoleh dan mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan untuk maju kedepan dan menjadi center. Dan tepat saat itu, mereka menyanyikan reff yang awalnya berlirik 'Daisuki Da' yang artinya 'Aku suka dirimu' atau 'Kusuka Dirimu'. Dan juga, Sehun terus memandang Luhan. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Ia terus menyanyi dan menari. Akhirnya, lagupun berakhir dengan lirik yang diartikan 'Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu, jujurlah dari sekarang juga'.

Nafas Luhan tersenggal-senggal. Namun ia tersenyum, _'Aku bisa. Padahal, aku belum latihan.'_. Para Namja bertepuk tangan. Kai berjalan menuju tempat Luhan. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan, "Selamat, kau lulus." Luhan tersentak, _'A-apa maksudnya?'_

"Kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi ketua. Aku akan absen untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, emm, maksudnya, aku tidak lagi menjadi ketua. Chukkae, Lu." Jelas Kai, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jinjjayo?'. Kai menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja-" Luhan memekik girang. "Aku belum selesai,"

"Ne, lanjutkan." Kata Luhan, "Jadi, kau akan bertugas menjadi ketua dan dibantu oleh Sehun…, ketua." Wajah Luhan langsung berubah suram, _'A-apa? Dengan Sehun? No! help me!'_. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dan mengganguk, "Arraseo." Luhan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sehun berdiri,

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, "Ketua, mohon bantuannya."

Luhan tersenyum balik, "Ne. bantu aku, ya, Sehun-ya." Sehun mengganguk, "Ne, Ketua."

Luhan sedikit risih dengan panggilan 'Ketua', "Do not call me 'chairman', just call me 'Luhan'." Sehun menggeleng,

"No, this is my obligation…, Chairman." Luhan mendengus kesal,

"Up to you." Sehun terkikik, "Just kidding," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "I will call you 'Luhan'." Luhan tersenyum. Ia pun tidak sadar bahwa semua orang disana –minus Sehun, dan tentunya dirinya juga- menatap Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan yang akhirnya sadar, risih dengan tatapan mereka. Dan ia langsung teriak 1000 *?* oktaf,

"RISIH, WOY, RISIH! JANGAN NATAP GUE KAYAK GITU! GUE GOROK LEHER LU PADA SATU-SATU BARU MINGKEM DAH!" Semua orang yang menatap Luhan dan Sehun menutup kupingnya masing-masing. Kai pun berkata, "Wedeh.. gue baru tau seorang yeojya bernama 'Xi Luhan' bisa nge-scream kayak gue. Nanti gue kasih tau ke Kyungsoo, ah. biar beritanya ditempel dima-"

BLETAK

Sungguh malang dirimu, Kai. Hari itu, Kai dilemparin sapu sampai 2x, mari tepuk tangan *digorok*

"GUE KAGAK NGESCREAM, JONGONG! GUE TEREAK!" Teriak Luhan masih dengan teriakan 1000 *?* oktaf. Kai meringis, "Woles kali, Lu. Woles."

BLETAK

"ELU LAGI NIH SATU, WOLES WOLES AJA!" Kai meringis lagi, "Lu lagi PMS-"

BLETAK

"GUE KAGAK LAGI PMS! INI GARA-GARA ELU DULUAN, JONGONG ITEM!" 4x, sungguh malang dirimu, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai a.k.a Kkamjong a.k.a Jongong a.k.a Jong item dan masih banyak a.k.a-a.k.a lainnya *?*

"Yaoloh, Lu. Gue kan Cuma nanya-"

Lagi-lagi, Key dengan sukarela*?* menyumbangkan *?* suaranya yang indah nan cempreng itu, "BERHENTI WOY! ATAU LO BERDUA GUE GUYUR PAKE AIR GOT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

Diem.

.

Mingkem.

.

Nggak ada yang berani ngomong.

.

Krik. Krik. Krik..

.

1 jam..

.

2 jam..

.

3 jam..

.

1000 milenium kemudian…

.

Masih hening juga..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok jadi perang dunia ketiga gini sih, ya? Perasaan tadi settingnya galau tingkat akut deh." Jiyong membuka mulutnya

Luhan menatapnya, "Iya, ya?" Bingungnya, "Noh tadi si Jongong duluan yang mulai." Tuduhnya

"Enak aje. Sembarang ngatain gue." Bantah Kai

"Elu yang mulai duluan, Jongong." Tuduh Luhan lagi.

"Kagak. Elu dulu yang mulai,"

"Elu, ngong."

"Kagak. Elu yang mulai duluan."

"Elu!"

"Elu,"

"Elu yang mulai duluan, ngong."

Sekarang Yunho yang tereak-tereak, "BERHENTI WOY, BERHENTI. DARI TADI KAYAKNYA KALIAN BERDUA PALING BERISIK DISINI-"

BLETAK

"ELU DIEM AJA!" Kali ini, si Luhan yang ngelemparin sapu tepat dikepalanya U-know Yunho bias kedua saya setelah Changmin *?*. Si U-know Yunho Cuma bisa ngurut dadanya kayak biasa, _'Yang waras ngalah, yang waras ngalah..'_

"YAOLOH INI KAPAN SELESENYA!?" Teriak si cadel t *?*, Yaneo

.

.

.

.

Hening lagi..

.

Mingkem, diem..

.

*backsound jangkrik*

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Noh kan pada mingkem. Gue kan paling dihormati disini karena gue paling galak, kekekekekek~'_ Batin Yaneo. =_=' sungguh kejam dirimu, Lee Yan Kyeo. Dia langsung ngakak didalam hati seketika waktu ngeliat anak-anak kelas dance yang paling urakan diantara kelas-kelas lainnya *digampar* frezee seketika. Sungguh terlalu.. ckckckckckck.

Tapi, si Yaneo a.k.a Lee Yan Kyeo si Almighty kedua setelah Key sadar anak-anak disana udah jadi patung pancoran semua, dia malah panik sendiri, "Woy, irreona, woy. Tangi, tangi." Ucapnya dengan bahasa perpaduan antara Jawa dan Korea. Tapi anak-anak tetep diem mingkem.

Akhirnya, si Yaneo mutusin buat tereak-tereak lagi. Tapi kali ini pake toa masjid, wakakak XD, "BANGUN BANGUN! BANGUN SAHUR!"

Gak mempan juga ternyata. Yaneo facepalm. Terus dia pake mic tetep gak mempan juga. Akhirnya, terakhir dia pake teriakan 1000000000000000000000000000 oktaf yang bisa menjadi gempa dengan kekuatan 1000000000.2 skala richter. Oke, itu lebay. Tapi, anak-anak beneran bangun. Si Yaneo langsung meluk kopelnya, Ahreum sambil tereak tereak gaje dan nangis kejer, "Huweeee~ Ahreum baby~~ aku kira kau tidak bangun, huweeeee~" Almighty kedua kok cengeng, -_-

Semuanya pokerface ngeliat si Almighty kedua itu, dan serempak semuanya membatin, _'Almighty kedua cengeng amat. Padahal si Key kagak. Ckckckck, baru tau gue kalo si Yaneo itu cengeng.'_ Si Ahreum ikutan pokerface juga sambil ngebatin, _'salah apa gue punya seme cengeng. Hiks~' _Poor Ahreum...

Padahal sebenarnya mereka semua sengaja diem mingkem plus hening biar si almighty kedua itu kagak tereak-tereak. tapi, mereka nyerah dengan teriakan 1000000000000000000000000000 oktaf terakhir. Mereka udah mikir, 'Si Yaneo itu sinting ato gimana?'

TBC

Hiatt~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ketiga ini. *lap keringet*

Apa kabar, readers and sunbae plus juga hoobae? *ngerasa banget punya hoobae *plak*

Untuk kelanjutan Oogoe Diamond dan juga Blueberry Cake, agak macet dikit *dikit?* , ne. lagi macet nih idenya *tapi kok ini dilanjut *nyengir ayam *?**

Dan terima kasih yang udah mau baca epep gaje ini. Lebih seneng lagi kalo misalnya kalian review~ ^^

Dan juga, jangan kira aku pembohong, ne. aku bilang updatenya lama. Tapi karena ini aku alamin beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi yah.. begitulah. Disini, aku berperan sebagai Luhan yang ngelemparin sapu, kejam kan? *ga ada yang nanya *pundung*

Dan yeah, aku suka FP Smtown salah gaul dengan hp Nokaia yang diproduksi sama mereka. itu adalah hp paling keren sedunia! *malah cerita*

Yaudah, deh. Reviewnya ditunggu~ NO SIDERS PLEASE!

.

.

.

With Love,

HyeJi423 a.k.a Hye


	4. Chapter 4 : Apesnya Luhan

Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 4)

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi (Jung) Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romantic, Humor, AU

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Warning : Garing, Gaje, EYD gak bener, Alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, GS, OC, OOC, bahasa campur + non baku, typo, dll

* * *

SM High School, Seoul

07.30 KST

At Dance Class

.

.

.

Luhan celingukan didalam kelas dance, bingung, kok nggak ada siapa-siapa, padahal tadi terakhir pada ada yang pamit ke kamar mandi dan ada juga yang ke kantin. Eh, sekarang, dia yang ditinggalin, _'Somplak banget nih pada. Gue ditinggal. Awas aja, ntar gue tonjok atu-atu.'_. Jiwa 'Yankee' Luhan keluar dengan tiba-tiba. Kalo udah begitu, dia tinggal cari mangsa.

Tapi, yang janggal, Luhan menemukan sebuah note kecil yang menempel di sound system. Langsung saja, Luhan menarik note kecil itu dan membacanya saksama. Namun, raut wajahnya langsung berubah masam karena tulisan yang ada di note kecil itu. Tulisannya :

_Lu, karena gue gak tega ngebangunin elo, jadinya, elo gue tinggal aja, ya. Kalo mau nyusul, gue ada dikantin sama Lay + Sehun. Oh, iya, jangan lupa, pagi ini elo ada kelas Matematika._

_-Kim Jongin yang paling tampan sedunia_

Luhan muntah ditempat gara-gara baca kalimat yang terakhir,

"SUMPAH LO NARSIS BANGET JONGONGGGGGG!"

* * *

At Canteen

BLETAK

"ANJRIT LO, GUE DITINGGALIN GITU AJA! LO PIKIR GUE KEBO, HAH?! SOMPLAK LO, JONGONG ITEM!" Semua orang dikantin kompakan noleh kearah Luhan yang lagi mencak-mencak. Dan, yang dilemparin sapu adalah si Kai lagi. Poor Kai.

"Yaoloh, woles, lu, woles. Lo dateng-dateng langsung mencak-mencak begitu." Kata Lay

"Gimana gue gak mencak-mencak? Gue ditinggalin gitu aja, tega banget lo pada-"

Perkataan Luhan langsung dipotong sama Sehun, "Bukannya tega, Luhan. Tapi kita **NGGAK TEGA** buat bangunin kamu. Kamu sih, tidurnya pules banget."

"Iya, tuh, bener kata Sehun,"

"Iya, Lu, maap napa. Sakit nih, kepala gue." Luhan sekarang udah geram banget sama tu trio. Luhan pengen nge-bejek-bejek tu trio.

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

Luhan ngelempar 3 sapu sekaligus ke kepala Lay, Sehun, Kai. Walaupun Luhan suka sama Sehun, Jiwa Yankeenya bisa ngalahin segalanya.

"Duuh, Luhan, appo~" Rengek Lay

BLETAK

"Diem lo, unicorn jadi-jadian." Kata Luhan

"Luhan, kamu tega banget, sih." Kata Sehun. Luhan ngelirik Sehun, "Bodo. Masih mending lo pada gue lemparin sapu, daripada gue lemparin bom. Mau lo?" Mereka geleng-geleng, "Tapi, Lu, ini 'kan sakit. Appoya~" Rengek Sehun

BLETAK

"Berani bilang sakit lagi, gue jejelin kaos kaki, lo bertiga."

* * *

Luhan masuk ke kelasnya –kelas matematika- dengan jalan loyo. Suntuk banget dia ngurusin trio sedeng, apalagi si Lay.

Tiba-tiba ada yang nyapa Luhan, "A-yo, whats up, Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan diem, nerusin jalannya ke kelas. Dia lagi males ngurusin Happy Virus itu. Chanyeol masang pokerface ala bingung *bayangkan sendiri XD*.

Lagi-lagi didalem kelas, dia disapa sama Kyungsoo alias D.O pacarnya Jongong, "Pagi, Lu~" Luhan masih diem juga. Kyungsoo masang wajah kebingungan. Luhan, sih, masang wajah males sambil terus jalan menuju ke bangkunya –bukan sendiri, sih. Luhan duduk sama Minhyun. Cuma, Minhyun belom dateng-

KRIIINGG~!

'_Baru aja duduk, bel udah bunyi, Somplak banget.' _Runtuk Luhan sambil ngedengus kesel. Tapi, Luhan nepok jidatnya, _'Eh, dudul, ini kan pelajaran matematika. Mati dah gue~ ada Cho Songsae yang super duper very triple trouble galaknya minta ampun! Duuhh, harusnya gue gak usah masuk hari ini~'_

* * *

Luhan masih mingkem diem dipelajaran 'Matematika' yang menurut Luhan adalah 'Kelas neraka' tapi, dia seneng juga sih, soalnya ada Sehun. Udah gitu, Sehun duduk tepat didepannya. Kalo aja nggak ada guru dan temen-temennya, Luhan pasti udah meluk Sehun dan juga nyipokin Sehun #modus.

Tapi sekarang, jujur, Luhan bingung, dia mikir 'Sehun suka gak sih sama gue?'. Kalo seandainya 'Iya', Luhan pasti udah joget Harlem shake sambil bawa piso dapur punya ummanya (?). tapi, kalo seandainya 'Nggak', Luhan musti berbuat apa, coba?

Bingung..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bingung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditambah bengong..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"JUNG LUHAN! BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT!" Luhan berhenti bengong lalu nge-wink ke Cho Songsae yang barusan teriak dan mengakibatkan hujan lokal dimeja Luhan

Wink loh..

Wink

WINK

**WINK**

**WINK**

**WINKKKKK**

**WINKKKKKKK**

GUBRAK

"SONGSAE!" Jerit semua murid di kelas Matematika itu, yah, kecuali Luhan yang emang cuek. Dia Cuma ngangkat bahu aja. Padahal didalam hati, Luhan udah jijingkrakan gara-gara jurus 'wink'nya ngaruh. Tipe yeojya genit.. *plakk

* * *

Selesai kelas matematika, Luhan manyun terus gara-gara tadi Suho –ketua kelas- ngasih P3K (?) Ke Cho Songsae. Luhan 'Uza' banget sama Suho, _'Kenapa musti dikasih P3K, sih? Udah bagus-bagus si Cho-sae pingsan. Arghhhhhhhttt! Gue benci suhooooooooooooooooooooooo! Liat aje lu, ntar gue yang akan jadi ketua kelas! Gue sumpahin biar si Lay putus sama lo!'_ Runtuk Luhan sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Saking keselnya, dia sampe nggak tau kalo Sehun udah duduk anteng didepannya. Tapi, Sehun bingung, "…Lu, lo gapapa?" Luhan dongakkin kepala. Naikin alis terus benerin rambut sambil nyengir,

"Nggak kok, gapapa." Sehun pasang wajah serius, "Bener gapapa? Yakin?" Luhan ngangguk, "Iya, iya. Gue gapapa, Hun."

Sehun nanya lagi, "Ciyus?" Kesabaran Luhan abis,

"IYA CIYUS OH SEHUNNNN!" Sehun nyengir,

"Eh, woles, dong. Bercanda lagi. Gue tuh khawatir sama Lo, Han. Gue takut lo kenapa-napa." Luhan masang wajah mesem,

"Khawatir? Lo bilang khawatir, hah? GUE INI YANKEE! KALOPUN GUE JATOH KEK, MAU NYUNGSEP KEK, GUE NGGAK BAKALAN NANGIS!" Sehun ngusep mukanya,

"Yaoloh, Lu. Maksud gue itu, Lo kan cewek. Gue tuh takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi sama lo,"

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan udah berkaca-kaca, pengen nangis

.

.

.

"Hiks~, ternyata elo perhatian banget sama gue, Hun. Thanks banget ya.."

"Duuh, jangan nangis dong, Han. Ntar nggak _'Neomu Yeppeo' _lagi, Loh." Goda Sehun. Luhan blushing, "Apaan sih, lo. Gue biasa aja, kok."

"Lo tuh manis, Lu. Udah gitu cantik. Pasti kalo lo 'feminim' banget, banyak cowok yang suka sama lo." Luhan pengen muntah denger kata 'Feminim' soalnya, Luhan terkenal dengan julukan 'Si yankee genit plus tomboy', "Lo bisa nggak jangan ngomong kata 'Feminim'?" Tanya Luhan, "Emangnya kenap- oh iya, gue lupa, sorry, hehe." Sehun nyengir. Luhan masang wajah mesem lagi, "Dasar kakek. Pikun,"

"Tapi, kakek-kakek tetep ganteng, kan?"

"Idiih, pede banget lo, Hun."

"Emang gue pede, daripada gue kepo XD."

* * *

Luhan udah bisa senyum lagi, Sehun emang bisa ngebuat orang jadi happy. Luhan sekarang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil jalan ke kelas 'sing'nya. Saking senengnya, Luhan udah ngebayangin saat nanti Luhan nikah sama Sehun. Tapi semuanya jadi ancur gara-gara Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo ngagetin Luhan dari belakang,

"LUHAN!"

"Eh kodok monyong!" Luhan latah. Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun ngakak berjamaah. Ternyata mereka nggak Cuma berdua, dibelakangnya ada pacar masing-masing, Chanyeol –baekhyun-, Kai –Kyungsoo-

"Gyahahahahahaha! Luhan latah!" Luhan langsung cabut aja dari situ. Luhan jalan cepet banget. Terlanjur kesel dia sama dua pasangan itu.

"Yaah, Luhan ngambek. Baekkie, ini ide kamu~" Kata Kyungsoo

"Idiih, enak wae langsung nuduh. Yang duluan tuh, si Kai sama Chanyeol."

"Kok kita, sih?"

"Iya, kalian berdua, 'kan, yang ngasih ide."

Krik Krik Krik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astajim, iya, ya? gue baru inget."

PLETAK

"Dasar pikun."

TBC

Annyeong!

Apa kabar?

Akhirnya, Hye bisa terbebas dari tugas, huuhh, capek~

Btw, bener gak sih, katanya comeback EXO ditunda 3/2 bulan? ato itu cuma hoax?

Maaf, ne, Hye gak pernah bales review kalian. karena, Hye sehabis ngetik ini, selalu dikejer-kejer sama tugas ngetik lainnya. jadi, mohon dimaklumi. sebagai gantinya, diakhir chapter nanti ada hadiah~!

Oke, deh, reviewnya ditunggu~ NO SIDERS AND NO ALAY, please, jangan pakai angka, kalo disingkat boleh ^^

Kamsahabnida,

With Love

HyeJi423


	5. Chapter 5 : Kejer-Kejeran & Moment 1

Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 5)

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Xi (Jung) Luhan, Oh Sehun, and other

Genre : Romantic, Humor gelundungan (?), AU

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Warning : Garing, Gaje, EYD gak bener, Alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, GS, OC, OOC, bahasa campur + non baku, typo, gila, dll

* * *

SM High School, Seoul

08.37 AM

School Corridor

'_Ish! Udah tau gue lagi kesel, masih aja dikagetin. Sahabat macem apa sih lo pada?'_ Batin Luhan sambil jalan loyo. Tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang kenceng banget, sampe-sampe ntuh lantai mau ancur. Luhan ngejengkang kebelakang,

"LUHANN!"

"Wedeh buset, suara sape noh?" :/ - muka Luhan.

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua ekor monster *plak* ralat, dua orang –yang kelihatannya namja- berperawakan tinggi yang lari-lari kearah Luhan. Luhan bingung. Akhirnya, Luhan ikut lari ngibrit. Jadilah kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan dua ekor monster *ralat, dua orang namja itu. Akhirnya, nggak lama lari, Luhan nyampe dipertigaan. Nah, disitu, Luhan bingung mau pilih jalan yang mana. Kalo lurus, ke kelas XII IPA, Kalo belok kekiri, ke kantin. Kalo balik-

"LUHAN!" Luhan lari belok kiri. Yah, sabodo amat ke kantin, pikir Luhan. Sampe dikantin, Luhan langsung ijin sama yang punya kantin, "Ajhumma, saya boleh ngumpet bentar, gak?" Si bibi ngangguk, "Nanti kalo ada yang nanyain bilang saya nggak ada, ya, ahjumma." Luhan langsung sembunyi di bawah meja kasir(?)

Tiba-tiba, datanglah dua makhluk kece bin cakep tapi sayangnya gila *ditabok*, yaitu, Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Merekalah dua namja yang ngejer-ngejer Luhan. Kai langsung tanya sama si bibi, "Ahjumma, situ tadi ngeliat si Luhan, gak?"

Si bibi geleng-geleng, "Nggak ada, tuh. Daritadi gak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali anak Ahjumma." Kai curiga, "Bener, bi?"

"Iya atuh, bener." _'Iya, bener boongnya :p'_ Batin si Bibi, "Yaudah deh, makasih ya bi."

"Iya, sama-sa-" Baru si Bibi kedip mata soalnya ada yang silau, dua makhluk itu udah ilang. _'Ebuset itu bocah, larinya udah kaya kilat aja noh, ckckckck -_-'_ Si bibi pun jalan ke arah meja kasir, manggil Luhan, "Han, udah pada pergi tuh."

"Ciyus, bi?"

"Et dah, pake ciyus-ciyusan aja lo. Bener dah, suer, bibi gak boong." Luhan baru aja mau berdiri, tapi malah..

.

.

DUAK

"WADAWW! SAKITTT! ASDFGHJKL!" Luhan ternyata kejedot mesin kasir yang dibuat dari baja dengan berat 10 ton(?), _'Aduuh~ sial banget sih gue hari ini! Apa jangan-jangan gue disantet sama Suho? Ah, kaga mungkin, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!'_

_Meanwhile…_

"Eh, yeol, yeol, berenti bentar deh," Kai berenti lari. Chanyeol ngenyritin dahi, "Ada apaan?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Kok gue kayak denger suara Luhan, ya? Apa mungkin dia dikantin?"

"Bisa aja, ayo cabut dari sini!" KaiYeol lari muter balik menuju ke kantin

_Back To Luhan_

Luhan nutup mulutnya, _'Astajim, gue lupa! Aduuh! Gue pake acara tereak-tereak segala! Kalo kedengeran mampus dah gue.'_. Dan ternyata perkiraannya bener, ada yang tereak-tereak lagi, "LUHAN!", _'Duuh~ mampus gue!'_ Dan ternyata Kai nemuin Luhan, dikagetin lagi tuh si Luhan, Kai nepok pundaknya Luhan, "Luhan?"

"AAAAA HANTUUUUUU!~~~~!" Jerit Luhan sambil nutup mukanya pake tangan ala orang ketakutan. Kai sih.. pasang pokerface, _'Anjrit, gue dibilang hantu,'_, "Yak! Ini gue, Kai anak XI IPA!"

"GUE GAK PERCAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sekarang suara Luhan berubah jadi peluit, tepatnya peluit hidup(?). Kai narik-narik tangan Luhan. Luhan ngeronta-ronta terus jerit lagi, "HANTUUU LO JANGAN GENITTTT!"

"INI GUE LUHAN, INI KIM JONGIN ALIAS KAISER ROLLS(?)." Luhan berenti ngeronta-ronta terus ngintip dikit, buka pelan-pelan. Luhan nyengir, "Ehehehe, mangap, Kai."

"Mangap-mangap," Kai ngedengus kesel, "Anjrit banget lo, gue dibilang hantu."

"Lho? Terus yang ngejer-ngejer gue tadi siapa?" _'Ngejer-ngejer? Tunggu,'_

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disconnect

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

.

.

CONNECT!

"YANG NGEJER ITU GUE SAMA CHANYEOL!"

.

PLETAK

.

"ANJIR LO KAI! GUE UDAH KETAKUTAN SETENGAH MATI TAU GAKKK!"

"YA MANGAP LU! GUE TUH CUMA MAU MINTA MAAP KARENA UDAH NGAGETIN ELU!"

"YA NGGAK GITU JUGA CARANYA JONGONG! GUE KAN TAKUT!"

"YAUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BACO-"

"WOYYY! SETOP! UDAAAAHHH!" Suara ngebass Chanyeol berubah jadi suaranya Changmin TVXQ waktu nyanyi partnya di Hope(?). LuKai mingkem. Chanyeol pasang wajah troll face sambil bilang, "Problem?"

Luhan buka suara lagi, "YAAHH! SUARA LO ANEH TAOOKK!"

"ANJRIT LO LU! SUARA CAKEP BEGINI!"

Luhan ngeluarin senjata daruratnya,

.

.

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

.

Luhan ngelempar tiga sapu sekaligus kearah Chanyeol. Kebetulan Sehun lewat, akhirnya sapunya kena Sehun semua..

.

"WADAWW! EBUSET! SAKIT!"

"YAAMPUN! MAAP SEHUN! GUE TADI NIATNYA MAU NGELEMPAR KE CHANYEOL! MAAP!" Chanyeol pasang pokerface sambil ngebatin, _'Giliran Sehun aja dah, bilang maap. Giliran ama gue, bilang maap aja kagak =,='_

Sehun senyum mesem, "Ah iya, gapapa kok,"

"Bener gapapa?"

"Iya, bener gapapa kok." BENER BOONGNYA! GOOD JOB! XD

"Yah, yeol, kai, ini salah lo berdua tau." Tuduh Luhan

"Enak aja lo,"

"Tapi elo berdua yang cari masalah duluan tau gak,"

"Iya, iya, kita tau, ini ide kita berdua,"

Kai ngejauhin Chanyeol, "Kita? Lo aja kali, gue nggak."

"Tapi 'kan elo-"

"Sekali elo ya elo, bukan gue." Chanyeol baru mau buka mulut lagi, Kai udah nyosor sambil ngemehrong(?), "Week :P kalo gue jadi elo gue ceming dah :P."

Sekarang guru killer lewat,

"ANAK-ANAK, BISA DIEM GAK? INI KANTIN JADI KAYAK PASAR!" LuKaiYeol ceming barengan.

* * *

Akhirnya semua masalah Luhan selesai, kelasnya selesai. Luhan lagi istirahat. Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah,

.

.

.

.

Luhan **LAPER**

.

.

.

.

Luhan pengen makan, tapi sayangnya dia lupa bawa duit, tiba-tiba ada yang nepok pundaknya lagi, "Luhan?" Luhan nengok, ternyata Sehun, "Eh, Sehun. Kenapa?"

"Lo mau makan siang? Bareng gue aja," Tawar Sehun

"Emm, tapi-"

"Gue traktir, deh." Luhan ngangguk, "Yaudah, ayo."

SKIP

IN CANTEEN

"Lu, lo mau pesen apa?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mikir, "Emmmm, gue mau nasi katsu teriyaki sama es teh," Luhan nyengir. Sehun ketawa, "Kebiasaan," Luhan masih nyengir, "Woi, jangan nyengir mulu, ntar gigi lo kering :P. yaudah, gue pesen dulu, ya." Luhan ngangguk. Abis Sehun pergi, Luhan langsung ngambil Handphonenya dan langsung sms ke Kyungsoo + Baekhyun, isinya? :

"Asdghjkl :*

Akhirnya gue bisa makan bareng sama pujaan hati, yeah!"

Luhan ngeklik tombol 'Send'. Nggak lama kemudian, Sehun dateng bawa nampan, "Nih makanan sama minumannya. Ayo buruan makan," Luhan mulai makan. Saking laper atau mungkin excited. Nasi nempel di sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun natap Luhan. Tangannya udah terulur buat nyentuh bibir Luhan, dan…

TBC

* * *

ANNYEONG!

UPDATE LAGI! Yeeee!~~

Tenkyu yahh buat yang udah ripiuw, makasih, matur nuwun :)

Oke, ripiuw thelanjutnya ditunggu *hoeekk, sok cadel :p

With Love,

HyeJi423


	6. Chapter 6 : LUHAN NGEDATE!

Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 6)

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Xi (Jung) Luhan, Oh Sehun, and Other

Genre : Romantic, Humor, AU

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Warning! : GS, Official pair, aneh, abal, gaje, bahasa campur + nyeleneh + non baku, typo, EYD gak bener, garing, alur kecepetan, gila, dll

* * *

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan apaan, ya?

_Sutradara : YANG BENER WOYY! *dilemparin Sapu*_

_Hye : Iya mangap sutradara! *nyengir ayam*, gue lagi disconnect_

_Sutradara : Lo kata komputer apa disconnect?_

Okeh, mari diulang,

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ngusap bibir Luhan!

'_ASDFGHJKL! AAAAAA! BLUSHING DAH GUEEE!' _Batin Luhan. Tapi, Luhan, pasang wajah pokerface, tapi dalam hatinya udah jejeritan seneng, "Ada nasi di bibir lo, Han."

"I-iya," Muka Luhan sekarang udah jadi kayak tomat rebus 10 hari(?), Sehun masang muka bingung, "Lo kenapa, Han? Lo sakit, ya?"

"A-ah, enggak kok, udah, ayo dilanjutin makannya." Luhan nyoba senyum, ya, senyum DIPAKSAIIN.

* * *

Akhirnya, 'Acara' makan Luhan + Sehun selesai. Luhan langsung mau pulang, tapi dicegah sama Sehun, "Eh?"

"Lo mau pulang, 'kan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan naikin sebelah alisnya, "Iya, emang napa?"

"Bareng sama gue aja, yuk." Luhan nolak, "Eh? Enggak usah, gue pulang naik bus aja, ntar ngerepo-"

Sehun motong jalur(?) duluan, "Ngerepotin apanya? Gue malah seneng kali, Han. Abisnya gue gak ada temen." Luhan ngehela nafasnya, "Ayo dong, Lu~"

"Iya deh,"

"Ya udah atuh, buruan naik," _'Sejak kapan Sehun bisa bahasa sunda? Baru tau gue,'_ Batin Luhan. 2 detik *Diitungin!* kemudian Luhan udah nangkring(?) di motornya Sehun, "Pegangan," Kata Sehun, "Iya bawel," Sungut Luhan, "Yaah~ jangan lemes dong,"

"KALO LO NGOCEH MULU MENDINGAN GUE TURUN!"

"Iya, nona. Woles dong. Kalo nggak woles ntar nggak _'Neomu Yeppeo'_ Lagi, Loh,"

"Berisik lo," Komentar Luhan, "Buruan jalan!"

* * *

Luhan udah nyampe dirumah, tapi gak tau kenapa, Luhan dari tadi joget-joget harlem shake yang dipaduin sama Gangnam Style + Gentleman *bayangkan :P*. mungkin akibatnya ini,,

FLASHBACK

_Luhan nemenin Sehun mampir di café. Sehun sih bilangnya mau beli sesuatu. Tapi Sehun malah ngajakin Luhan duduk, "Duduk dulu,"_

"_Loh? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Luhan_

"_Nggak papa, gue Cuma pengen ngomong sama Lo," Kata Sehun_

"_Sok atuh omongin," Suruh Luhan_

"_Emm," Sehun ngasih jeda, "Besok, lo mau gak nemenin gue?"_

_Luhan nanya lagi, "Ngapain?"_

"_Yah.., refreshing. Tapi, berdua sama lo aja,"_

_Luhan kena electric shock mendadak, "Gue? Sama lo doang? Berdua?" Sehun ngangguk, Luhan blushing, "I-iya, oke,"_

"_Oke, hari minggu jam-"_

"_Pagi aja, kalo kesorean gue males," Potong Luhan_

"_Baru gue mau ngomong," Kata Sehun, "Ya udah, ayo jalan lagi,"_

"_Jadi kita kesini cuman ngomongin begituan?"_

"_Ya enggak lah, gue mau ngambil pesenan cake dulu,"_

"_Siapa yang ulang tahun?" Luhan mulai kepo_

"_Idih, Kepo amat sih Lo,"_

"_Sehun!"_

"_Iya, iya, bercanda. Besok itu yang ulang tahun umma gue, Jelas Sehun_

"_Ooh," Kata Luhan singkat sambil ngengguk_

"_Ah, udah mau sore nih, buruan ambil pesenan gue terus pulang yuk," Luhan ngangguk, "Emm, ayo,"_

FLASHBACK OFF

Tapi, Luhan agak kecewa + juga penasaran. Disisi kecewa, ternyata Sehun udah suka cewek lain. Disisi penasaran, siapa ceweknya? Entahlah, hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tau.

..

Lain Luhan lain lagi Sehun, ternyata, cewek yang Sehun suka itu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUHAN!

.

.

.

Jadilah ternyata mereka sama-sama suka~

Sehun sebenarnya udah takut nggak diterima, tapi setelah dia baca sebuah novel, dia jadi tau gimana caranya kalo Luhan nggak nerima, dan senjatanya adalah April Mop, :3. tapi, yah, kalo diterima sih alhamdullilah aja,

* * *

Sunday~

Luhan bangun pagi-pagi, sekitar mungkin jam 5 pagi. Jungsoo –eonninya, baca chapter 1-, Appanya, Ummanya sampe bingung karena tumben-tumbennya Luhan bangun pagi. Anehnya lagi, Luhan biasanya gak pernah jogging, tapi sekarang buktinya dia malah lagi ngitarin lapangan gede 30x, fantastic Luhan! *joget crayon *kaga nyambung

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, Luhan makan 3 piring + 2 gelas gede *isinya susu* + cemilan, dst. Umma sama Jungsoo sampe cengo ngeliat Luhan makan segitu banyak. Padahal, biasanya Luhan makan Cuma setengah piring sama setengah gelas susu doang.

09.31 AM

Luhan's Home, Seoul

Luhan udah rapi + kinclong, pagi itu dia pake baju bertuliskan I (atas) simbol Love (tengah) You (Bawah), nggak tau kenapa, Luhan pengen pake baju itu. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan pake celana jeans panjang dan juga sepatu kets, kata Luhan dia pake semua itu biar GREGET *plak*. Tiba-tiba, seekor monster *plak, ralat, seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Luhan sambil ngendap-ngendap, dan..

.

.

.

"LUHAN!"

"Eh monyong!" Luhan latah lagi terus nengok kebelakang, "YA! EONNIE!" Jungsoo –yang diem-diem masuk itu- dipukulin pake sapu,

"Ebuset, sakit, oy," Kata Jungsoo, "By the way, lo mau kemana, Han. Tumben rapi, tapi dikit,"

"Idih, Eonnie kepoo~~"

"Dongsaeng kaga sopan lu,"

"Emang gue kaga sopan, weekk :p" Luhan nyambar tas sama jaketnya, jalan pelan-pelan kepintu terus dibuka, buka, buka…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LARIII~~~" Luhan ngibrit secepat kilat, takut kena damprat eonnienya. Udah sampe dibawah, sekarang ummanya yang nanyain,

"Mau kemana, Lu?" Tanya Ummanya, "Mau jalan sama temen, Umma."

"Oh, yaudah atuh, buruan pergi," Kata Ummanya. Luhan sweatdrop, "Gitu doang? Umma ngusir?"

"Ya nggak," Kata Ummanya, "Cuma, liat tuh, eonnimu udah pasar kuda-kuda,"

"Yaudah ne, Umma, Luhan berangkat dulu, daah~" Baru berapa langkah, hp Luhan yang disimpen ditas greget, eh salah, geter maksudnya. Pas dia liat, ternyata sms dari Sehun. Isinya? :

"Han, gue udah didepan rumah lo, buruan dong,"

.

.

Selesai liat sms itu, Luhan nyengir. Dia terus nyimpen handphonenya, dan buru-buru lari –tepatnya ngibrit- kedepan. Ternyata, didepan emang bener udah ada Sehun. Luhan ngehampirin Sehun,

"Hun?" Sehun nengok, "Eh, Luhan. Ayo jalan," Luhan senyum, "Ayo- eh, tunggu, kita mau kemana emangnya?"

"Emm, Lotte World?" Luhan mikir, terus ngangguk, "Oke deh, sip, lagian gue juga udah lama gak kesana,"

"Ya udah, ayo naik," Luhan naikin alis, "Hmm,"

* * *

Setelah lamaaaaa *plak, ralat, Lama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua –read : HunHan- nyampe di Lotte World. Di pintu masuk, Luhan ngerengek sama Sehun, Luhan bilangnya pengen naik Gyro Swing, tapi Sehun geleng-geleng, soalnya dia takut ketinggian(?), apalagi muter-muter kaya gitu. Akhirnya, mereka naik Atlantis Adventure, abis itu ke Bungee Drop. Lanjut lagi ke Balloon Sky Ride. Abis itu, mereka ke Ghost House, disana Luhan gemeteran setengah mati alias ketakutan, maklum, Luhan 'kan orangnya parno *plak*. Mereka main disana sampe siang. Luhan sampe nggak kerasa,

"Eh, Hun, udah jam 12 nih,"

"Lama banget kayaknya kita main," Kata Sehun, "Keasyikan," Ujar Luhan

"Iya, bener banget," Setuju Sehun, "By the way, lo tadi parno banget waktu di Ghost House,"

"Lo 'kan tau sendiri, Hun," Sehun nyengir, "Gue orangnya emang parno akut, wkwkwkw XD"

"Eh, makan siang yuk, gue laper nih," Usul Sehun

"Ayo," Akhirnya mereka jalan kesalah satu stand makanan,

"Han, lo mau pesen apaan?" Tanya Sehun

"Emm, gue mau chesse steak sama cola aja,"

"Oke, tunggu bentar, ya." Kata Sehun, "Emm," Luhan duduk dikursi terus buka tasnya dan nyari-nyari hpnya. Setelah ketemu, dia buka sms dari Kyungsoo yang ngebuat dia blushing seketika, isinya? :

"Cieeeee~~ yang lagi ngedate,"

.

.

Luhan ngebales :

"Apaan sih lo, gue Cuma refreshing aja, jangan berlebihan! :3"

.

.

Nggak lama kemudian Kyungsoo bales lagi, :

"Tapi kok refreshing Cuma berdua? Harusnya lo ngajak gue, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, sama yang lainnya dong,"

.

.

Kali ini bukan dibales smsnya, tapi Sehun dateng, "Nih, pesenan lo,"

Luhan senyum, "Thanks, Hun,"

"Welcome," Mereka mulai makan. Akhirnya selesai *cepet amatt XD*, Luhan lagi minum colanya, tiba-tiba Sehun manggil,

"Han," Luhan nengok, "Ya?"

"Gue.." Sehun ngasih jeda, "Boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Emm, kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya…" Sehun ngehela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Gue suka sama lo,"**

Luhan kena Electric Shock, "A-apa?"

"Gue suka sama lo," Ulang Sehun, "Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Luhan frezee ditempat, "Sebenarnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Gue juga suka sama lo,"**

"Jadi, lo mau jadi pacar gue?"

TBC

Nyahahaha XD

Momentnya banyak, nggak?

Waktu gue nulis ini, gue cekakak-cekikikan sendiri(?), sampe-sampe gue ceritain ke temen gue, akhinya pada sweatdrop semua, wkwkwkw XD

Di chap depan mungkin bakalan END, tapi kalo gue niat ngetiknya :P

Wokeh, terima kasih juga buat author HaRin EXOtic yang udah ngutipin beberapa plot dari ff gue, tengkyu banget, *kiss /digorok

Thanks buat yang udah review, walaupun review gak review, yang penting lo view aja gue udah seneng, apalagi difollow + difav,

By the way, gue mau tanya nih, setelah end, nanti lo pada mau sequel kagak? apa mau hadiah aja?

Oke, thelethai *what

Tertanda + With Love,

HyeJi423


	7. Hari Jadian :D

**Because Of Dance, I Like You (Chapter 7-END)**

**Author : HyeJi423 & Nina Zalika Adriyanti**

**Cast : Xi (Jung) Luhan, Oh Sehun, and Other**

**Genre : Romantic, Humor, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, GS, gila, gaje, OOC, aneh, abal, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur + nyeleneh + non baku, garing, etc**

* * *

"Jadi, Lo mau gak jadi **pacar** gue?" Tanya Sehun dengan neken perkataan 'pacar' sambil megang tangan Luhan.

"Emm, gimana ya?" Luhan 'sok' jual mahal. Luhan ngehela nafasnya, "Emm, maaf Hun. Lebih baik kayaknya kita temenan aja deh,"

.

.

**JLEB**

.

.

.

"Maaf banget Hun, gue gak bisa,"

.

.

.

**JLEBB**

.

.

"Kita bisa, 'kan, jadi best friend aja?"

.

.

**JLEBBB**

.

.

"Maaf,"

.

.

.

**JLEBBBB**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**AHAHAHAHAHA! KENA APRIL MOP! ECIEEE YANG KENA APRIL MOOPPP! CIEEEEE~"** Sehun ngakak, ngakak **DIPAKSAIN**. Sementara Luhan melongo kebingungan, "Gue Cuma bercanda kok, ahahahaha,"

"Hun,"

"Ya?"

"Gue.." Sehun masang muka 'apaan?', "Gue… ng.. gue sebenarnya juga **bercanda**…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gue.. gue mau kok jadi pacar lo,"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WHAT?**

**APAH?**

**JADI LUHAN NGEBOHONGIN SEHUN?**

**ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMNUDFNVBHTUGNUJNHISFJHU8T JBNFGUIDFGERUNGHER!**

.

.

.

Sehun kena electric Luhan *dor. Gak percaya sama apa yang Luhan bilang, "A-apa? B-beneran?" Luhan ngangguk pelan, "Iya,"

"Luhan," Panggil Sehun. Luhan ngangguk. Sehun tiba-tiba ngeluarin sebuket bunga mawar yang kapan entah dibelinya *author juga gatau kapan*, "Would you be my 'Girlfriend'?"

"Y-yes, Sehun." Sehun nyium bibir Luhan. Di bibir loh, DI BIBIR! *R : IYA TAU AUTHORR! *muncrat**. Luhan langsung ngejitak kepala Sehun, "Heh, ini tempat umum, tau!" Sehun nyengir, "Maaf~"

"But, thanks-" Kata Luhan, "Sehunnie."

.

.

Sehun melongo, baru sekali ini dia dipanggil Sehunnie. Umma, Appa, Noona,Dongsaeng, Kakek, Nenek, ampe Saudaranya aja nggak pernah manggil Sehun kayak gitu.

.

.

.

Sehun ngerasa ngefly, lope-lope diudara, serasa **MELAYANG BEBAS~**

.

.

.

Perasaan sama otak Sehun isinya : **ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMETAHDJHAHJDTJHTIJFWJEWEF GHBUHFNGUAWRHG!**

.

.

.

.

"I-iya, sama-sama," Bales Sehun, "Luhannie,"

Luhan nyengir, "By the way,"

"Apa?"

"Aku masih laper nih,"

"Dasar tukang makan, ._."

"**OH SEHUN!"**

"Iya, Iya, Just kidding lagi, Han," Sehun ketawa, "Ya udah, kamu mau makan dimana?"

"Emm, kedai ramen," Luhan nyengir lagi. #anggep aja di Lotte world ada begituan :P

"Okelah kalo begitu, ayo!"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Ichiraku RAMEN

.

Sehun sama Luhan jalan ketempat duduk paling pojok, deket kasir. Sehun nyuruh Luhan duduk dulu. Sehun ngedatengin kasir, terus nanya pake bahasa Jepang, "Konnichiwa,"

Si pelayan nengok, "Konnichiwa. Mau pesan apa?"  
"Dua mangkuk ramen dan teh hangat,"

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu,"

.

Later… *backgroundnya kaya di spongebob XD*

.

Si pelayan dateng bawa nampan, isinya yang dipesen Sehun tadi. Sehun nanya lagi, "Berapa semuanya?"

"16.000 Won."

"Oh, oke." Sehun ngasih uang 16.000 Won ke pelayan. Si pelayan ngasih nampannya, "Ini pesanannya. Silahkan menikmati. Arigatou Gozaimasu, ne."

"Ne, Douitashimashite." Sehun langsung jalan kemejanya sama meja Luhan. Nggak jauh sih, paling Cuma 10-15 langkah. Setelah nyampe *kayak jauh aje*, Sehun naro nampannya terus duduk. Luhan udah joget-joget kegirangan, soalnya dia udah lama gak makan ramen.

.

.

Derita -_-

.

.

Luhan sama Sehun lagi perjalanan pulang abis refresing –coret- kencan maksudnya. Kencan di Lotte World. Posisi mereka sekarang : Sehun ngendarain motor. Sementara Luhan meluk pinggang Sehun. Duuh~ romantis amat. Padahal yang lagi ngendarain motor udah kegelian. Soalnya Sehun orangnya rada sensitif. Sensitif gampang kegelian maksudnya XD. Cuma Sehun nahan aja, demi baby Luhan tersayangnya xp.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

.

.

.

Luhan cengar-cengir didepan kaca. Sambil ngegigitin bibir bawahnya. Sambil ngebatin juga, _'Semoga hari ini hari keberuntungan gue yang kedua,' _ Luhan nyamber tas sekolahnya dan ngibrit ke bawah. Waktu ditangga, Eonninya –Jungsoo- nanya, "Lo napa, Han? Senyam-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila,"

"Kagak papa, gue Cuma seneng aja, eon." Luhan masih cengar-cengir sendiri

"Ah! Gue tau! Lo abis jadian, yaa?" Tebak Jungsoo. Luhan naikin alis, "Mwo? Kagak," _'Kagak bohong maksudnya, :p' _Batin Luhan

"Haiss, ngibul aja lo. Orang baru jadian ya begitu, cengar-cengir sendiri. Kaya orang gila. Persis kaya gue waktu dulu,"

Luhan ngehela nafasnya, "Iya deh, gue ngaku, eon. Gue baru jadian-"

"**MWOOOHH? ELO BARU JADIAN? SAMA SIAPA?"** Jerit Jungsoo sambil ngeguncang-guncangin bahu Luhan. Luhan nutup telinga, "Sama Sehun-"

"**HAH? SEHUN? BENERAN? SEHUN ITU PANGERAN DISEKOLAH ELO ITU KAN?"** Luhan ngangguk, **"YA AMPUN JUNG LUHAANNN! BERUNTUNG BANGET SIH LOOO~ GUE NGIRI BERATT QAQ SELAMET YE KALO GITU, SEMOGA LANGGENG! PJNYAH DITUNGGU~~" **Luhan cengo, tapi ngakak dalam hati, _'Kisah cinta gue kan ga kaya elo, eon,'_. Watku Jungsoo bilang PJ, Dia udah mikir, disekolah nanti pasti pada minta PJ. Luhan geleng-geleng. Terus jalan lagi kebawah.

Dibawah..

Luhan duduk didepan Appanya sambil ngoles roti pake selai kacangnya. Tapi Luhan ngerasa ada hawa aneh disekelilingnya. Luhan ngeliat Jam, **"ASTAGA! AKU TELAT! BERANGKAT DULUAN YAAA!"** Luhan nyamber rotinya dan kabur keluar. Sampe dideket taman, Luhan ketemu Sehun.

Luhan nanya, "Lho? Hunnie? Kok masih disini?"

"Aku nungguin Hannie, mumpung masih pagi,"

Luhan naikin alis, "Pagi? Sekarang 'kan udah jam 8,"

"Hoh? Jam 8? Jam Hannie rusak kali. Sekarang masih jam 6.45,"

Luhan cengo dan ngeliat jamnya lagi, ternyata bukan jamnya yang rusak, tapi Luhan yang rusak, "Hehehe, ternyata mata Hannie yang rusak, bukan jamnya," Luhan nyengir ayam #eh

"Yaudah, ayo naik," Luhan senyum terus naik ke motor Sehun. Seperti biasa, Luhan meluk pinggangnya Sehun. Sehun sih nahan-nahan aja, padahal kemaren itu gelinya super-duper-very-triple-trouble. Sehun ngejalanin motornya. Luhan nyenderin kepalanya di punggung Sehun.

**SKIPPPP *AT SCHOOL***

Luhan turun dari motor Sehun. Luhan celingukan, "Hunnie~"

"Hmm? Wae, Hannie?"

"Disini kok sepi banget, ya?" Luhan mulai parno.

Sehun nyaut, "Ho'oh, sepi banget ya."

"Yaudah yuk~ buruan masuk kelas. Hannie takut~" Sehun ngangguk, "Ne," Terus Sehun narik setengah nyeret Luhan kekelas. Sampe dikelas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**SEHUN AND LUHAN! HUNHAN! SELAMAAT~"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sama Sehun cengo, "A-ada apaan nih?" Luhan nanya

Kai ngejelasin, "Sebenarnya kita kemaren ngikutin kalian berdua. Dan kita juga udah tau kalo kalian jadian. Dan ide ini yang punya bukan gue, tapi Baekhyun sama Chanyeol-"

.

.

"**APAHH? MAKSUD LO PADE APA?"**

.

.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Maap ye, ide gue kadang-kadang emang berujung begini. Tapi, gue minta **PAJAK JADIAN**, ya. Yang lain juga nunggu,"

"**IYEE CADEL! DITUNGGU PJNYAAA~"**

"**ANJRIT KAMPRET LO PADAAA!"**

Luhan nelen ludah, "Gimana nih, Hun?"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa," Sehun meluk Luhan. Yang lain pada bersiul-siul semua. Dan yang terakhir, Sehun nyium **BIBIR **Luhan untuk **KEDUA KALINYA**. Daritadi yang lain udah nyiapin kamera buat jaga-jaga kalo Sehun sama Luhan ciuman, kata anak-anak biar gak biasa XD *ketauanyadong*. Muka Luhan udah meraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~~~ banget. Mirip sama kepiting yang direbus berjam-jam.

Sehun ngebisik, "Saranghae, Jung Luhan,"

"N-nado, Sehunnie~"

.

.

"**CIEEEE YANG BARU JADIAN NIH YEEEE"**

"**BERISIK AH LO PADA! GUE LEMPARIN SAPU ATU-ATU AJA LO BARU MINGKEM!"**

"**HANN BURUAN NC-AN AMA SEHUN DOONG~ GUE UDAH BELI KAMERA NIIH~"**

"**JANGAN YADONG BEGOOO"**

"**CADEL PJNYAH DITUNGGU BURUAAANN~"**

"**IYE AH! JANGAN BAWEL"**

"**CIEEEEEEE ASIK DAAH DIBELAIN"**

"**AAAKKKHH ANJIR LO PADA! POKOKNYA ANJIR!"**

**THE END**

Yeyeyeye lalalala XD~~ ending gajeeeeeeeee~~ XD *plak

Holala~~ author balik lagiii~~

Author hiatus dari kapan sih? Sampe lupa.. XD

Pertama-tama, makasih ya, buat yang udah **REVIEW, FAVORITE, **dann **FOLLOW. **Nanti mungkin author kasih sequel deh~

Kedua~, makasih yang udah ngasih ide. Yang request juga XD

Ketiga~, buat Heerin, Tengkyu udah ngesupport~

Keempat~, makasih buat **Nina Zalika Adriyanti** yang mau berkolaborasi sama gue XD, pokoknya tengkyu buat semuaaaannyaaaa~ XD

Wokee~ pokoknya kamsahabnidaaa~~

XOXO,

-HyeJi423


End file.
